This section introduces aspects that may be helpful in facilitating a better understanding of the inventions. Accordingly, the statements of this section are to be read in this light and are not to be understood as admissions about what is in the prior art or what is not in the prior art.
In some known IaaS (Infrastructure as a Service) cloud deployment models, the cloud providers provide infrastructure in the form of virtual machines (VMs), and the enterprises deploy their applications on top of them. In some of these models, as the demand of applications increase/decrease, enterprises add or remove VMs as appropriate.